


Amethyst

by Luna_Silvestre



Series: Precious Stones [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Silvestre/pseuds/Luna_Silvestre
Summary: Talking to him had proven to be ridiculously easy. The only red flag was that she appeared to be competing with the ghost of his cousin.





	

- _Yoosung-_

She couldn’t believe her luck. The first day had been insane. Between attempts at fathoming her current circumstances to being grilled by the RFA she hadn’t had a moment to breathe. She understood their misgivings. Personally, she rather agreed with Jaehee. As many disadvantages were present by virtue of being a woman in some scenarios, it seemed like it was largely playing to her favor. Overwhelmingly so. She did not trust blind faith. It opened one up to a myriad of potential disasters down the line.

She did not miss how sweet Yoosung was. He was, by far, the most innocent of them all. Talking to him had proven to be ridiculously easy. The only red flag was that she appeared to be competing with the ghost of his cousin. Granted, she couldn’t really escape this woman (who was apparently saintly) surrounded by the traces of her in this apartment.

She would have readily rushed to the apartment she’d woken up in if it meant taking a breath away from the very real pressure of the situation her impulsiveness had landed her in. Why did she think following a stranger’s instructions would be a wise choice? Nothing to lose. Or did she have everything? That feeling of forgetting something quite important had not left her.

She nearly jumped out of her own skin when her phone began to ring. She looked down. Yoosung was calling her? Oh. This was bound to be sweet.

This was the start of it, a small seed that had seemingly taken root in her heart overnight. She found herself seeking him out of her own volition. She offered him support. She encouraged him, but often found herself crying as she reflected on how difficult it appeared to be to get him to see her for who she was.


End file.
